CORE-019: EARLY PHASE CLINICAL RESEARCH SUPPORT (EPCRS) PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT A major area of institutional support for clinical cancer research is for investigator-initiated trials. The arrival of new investigators into the OSUCCC, the increased attention paid to translational research and changes in the funding landscape of clinical trials requires that there be a mechanism for funding investigator initiated studies of novel agents and/or novel design. The support of innovative Phase I trials and pilot studies was previously supported by the CCSG-mandated Protocol Specific Research Support mechanism. With the recent changes in the CCSG guidelines, the Early Phase Clinical Research Support (EPCRS) mechanism has been employed since late 2013 as a means of stimulating the conduct of early phase, investigator-initiated studies. The EPCRS process is overseen by Dr. William Carson, the Associate Director for Clinical Research (ADCR). Investigators are informed of this OSUCCC support mechanism via official communications from OSUCCC administration and the Disease Specific Research Group (DSRG) leaders. There is a formal application process which is conducted quarterly. Proposals are reviewed by a panel, chaired by the ADCR, Dr. William Carson. Successful applications are selected for CCSG support in the form of research nurse or data management assistance from the CCC supported Clinical Trials Office (CTO). On average 1-3 studies have been approved for support each quarter. In the current funding cycle, a total of 13 studies have been supported by the EPCRS and have accrued a total of 175 patients in the last year. In addition, to EPCRS, the OSUCCC has a formal, peer-reviewed mechanism, called the Intramural Research Program (IRP), to channel developmental funds from Pelotonia, our annual bicycle fundraising event, into bench to beside research.